Pure Klanken
by Sand dancer
Summary: Yugi princes van palestina reist met haar genezeres Ryou naar egypte, zullen ze daar beide de liefde van hun leven vinden...pairings: RB, YY en een beetje MM.
1. Chapter 1

De genezeres

Pure klanken klonken door de Egyptische woestijn. Witte lokken, bruine ogen, ze zat op een rots, met uitzicht over de woestijn. Haar ogen gesloten, rustig muziek aan het maken op haar fluit. De betoverende noten toverden sterren aan de hemel. De klanken verstomden toen een wonderbaarlijke gloed aan de horizon verscheen en de natuur het van haar overnam.

"Ra, een nieuwe dag"dacht ze.

Voetstappen klonken achter haar. Een uitgeputte oude vrouw plofte naast haar op de rots.

"Ra zei dank, gelukkig heb ik je gevonden. Hoe vaak moet ik je nog zeggen dat je bij de groep moet blijven?"Ze klonk vermoeid.

"Nog vele malen, vrouw Mazumazu."antwoordde ze.

"Genezeres, Ryou, je had wel dood kunnen zijn. De dieven hebben een kamp niet ver van hier. Als jij weg blijft lopen loop je gevaar. En wie zal je eerder vinden, de dieven of ik."

Ryou zuchtte en dacht: 'Vrouw Mazumazu zal mij nooit begrijpen.'

De zon was op en haar werk hier was gedaan. Ze stond op en hielp de oude vrouw overeind. Teruglopend naar het kamp keek ze om. In de vallei achter de rots die eerst droog en dor was geweest, was nu een oase van leven; bloemen bloeiden, water vloeide uit de aarde en de vogels bewoonden de pasgeboren bomen.

"Ryou!"klonk een blijde kreet van het kamp. Een meisje met gespiked, driekleurig haar kwam op haar afgehold. Ryou wierp haar armen om haar heen. "Ik heb je gemist."zei Yugi.

"Wat is dat"vroeg Ryou wijzend op Yugi's verbonden voet.

"Niets bijzonders ik struikelde over een tentstok en.-"

Ryou had haar hand er al opgelegd en de blauwe vonken verspreidden zich langzaam naar de wond. "Dank je wel."zei Yugi glimlachend naar haar vriendin.

Ze waren niet altijd vriendinnen geweest. Yugi was de prinses van Palestina en Ryou was in armoede opgegroeid, niet wetend van haar gave. Tot ze op een dag als dief naar het paleis werd gebracht. Ze had een brood gestolen, omdat ze bijna dood ging van de honger. Yugi was ziek in bed op de dag van de rechtspraak. Ze loog dat ze haar misschien kon genezen in hoop van ontsnapping.

Maar toen ze haar handen op Yugi legde kwamen er blauwe vlammen uit. Yugi was beter, maar het had haar veel kracht gekost. Ze was uitgeput en viel bewusteloos in de handen van de koning van Palestina. Haar bruine haar wasdie dag wit geworden.

Nu was ze een begaafde healer. Het kostte haar minder energie om mensen te genezen.

Ze liep naar haar tent. Vandaag zouden ze bij het paleis aankomen. Ze was zenuwachtig, wat stond haar hier te wachten, nu Yugi met de prins van Egypte moest trouwen?

Alle tenten werden afgebroken en op de wagens geladen. Germaanse paarden trokken de wagen over de heuvels van de woestijn. Het zand stoof in grote wolken achter de wagens. De mensen op paarden, het was niet ideaal om in de woestijn op een paard te reizen, maar ze moesten er snel heen.

De stoet trok verder. Op naar het paleis van de farao...

A/N het is een beetje kort, maar er is meer. Het is het eerste hoofdstuk van mijn eerste verhaal dat ik ooit gepost heb. Dus ik wil de mening van de lezer...


	2. Chapter 2

De Farao

De groep trok door de hoofdweg in Cairo, de stad van de Farao. De grote poort ging open, er werd ons gezegd te wachten in de kamer voor de troonzaal. Ryou stond zenuwachtig met haar fluit te spelen. Yugi was ook opgewonden ze keek in het rond en praatte zenuwachtig tegen Ryou aan. "Wat een mooi paleis, ik hoop dat die prins een beetje leuk is, wat en prachtige wandkleden ik denk dat die uit Ethiopië komen, heb je die sloten op de poort ook gezien, zou het paleis vaak aanworden gevallen, enz."Ze ratelde maar door. De ambtenaar zei dat we naar binnen mochten. Yugi keek me angstig aan en greepRyou's arm beet.

De deur ging open en we liepen de troonzaal binnen. Een oudere man zat op de troon.

"Ik ben hier gekomen om in het huwelijk te treden met de farao's zoon."zei Yugi

"De farao heeft geen zoon, nog een vrouw. Hij is nog niet klaar om te trouwen."

Wat een beeb. Dacht Ryou, die vent kan de farao niet eens zijn, hij heeft een zoon rond Yugi's leeftijd.

"Waar is de echte farao?"vroeg Ryou op een kalme toon.

"Hier."klonk een strenge maar jonge stem.

Een jongen van Yugi's leeftijd kwam de kamer binnen lopen.

"Jullie zijn er niet in getrapt zoals de meeste anderen deden. Ga van mijn troon, Seto. Ik zal hen toespreken."

"Zie je"zei hij terwijl hij ging zitten,"mijn vader is pas overleden, ik word nu farao geacht. En ik vind mij zelf nietklaar om te trouwen."

"Komt dat even goed uit."zei Ryou "Yugi hier is ook nog niet klaar."Ze schoof Yugi naar voren. Yugi struikelde over haar eigen voeten en viel in de armen van de jonge Farao. Ze keek op probeerde zich te verontschuldigen maar er kwam geen geluid uit haar mond. Toen ze wegdroomde in zijndiep paarse ogen.

Ryou hoorde de farao en Yugi snakken naar adem.

Een lange stilte. Tot de farao sprak. "Jullie mogen blijven." Hij stond trillend op zijn benen met de palestijnse schoonheid voor zich.

Toen pakte hij Yugi bij haar hand."Kom ik laat je mijn paleis zien" zei hij. En ze liepen de zaal uit.

'Dit is echt een goed begin' dacht Ryou. Terwijl ze luisterde naar het geluid van opgewonde stemmetjes die zich een weg maakten door het paleis.

Een paar weken later.

Yugi en Yami (de farao) waren verliefd. Uren praten ze met elkaar en spelen ze spelletjes met elkaar. Soms als ze denken dat ze niet gezien worden, kussen en knuffelen ze. Natuurlijk had Yami veel taken als farao. Maar als Yugi hem mee hielp was het werk zo gedaan.

Het is echt zo schattig om te zien. Twee mensen voor de eerste keer verliefd.

Ryou had ondertussen haar eigen ziekenboeg op poten gezet en het aantal sterfgevallen in de stad Cairo was aanzienlijk gedaald. Het nieuws over de verliefde farao en de nieuwe healer verspreidde zich als een lopend vuurtje.

En bereikte ook andere mensen dan goed willende burgers.


	3. Chapter 3

Het plan

Het marktplein was vol en rumoerig, straatkinderen stalen de beurzen van rijkere mensen die rondliepen, Dieven probeerden hun waren te verkopen evenals de koopmannen. De dievenkoning probeerde met wat juwelen te ruilen met de sieradenverkoper, een goede kennis van de dief.

"He Bakura!"riep de iemand achter hem.

Een man met een rode jas, bruine huid en vuil blond haar keek om.

Een grijs vormde zich op zijn gezicht."Avulgar, wat heb je mij te bieden?" zei hij terwijl hij het geld in zijn beurs stopte. "Nieuws van het paleis, meneer." Ze zochten een steegje om verder te praten. "De farao is helemaal over zijn oren op die prinses en de healer zou een goede vangst zijn voor ons dorp."

"Hum…ik zal er over nadenken," zei Bakura "Hoe geneest ze mensen?"

"Ze legt haar handen op de gewonde of zieke en dan komen er blauwe vonken uit, die genezen de patiënt onmiddellijk. Het kost haar wel kracht, na een hele dag mensen genezen is ze uitgeput."

Hij dacht na, een plan begon zich te vormen.

"Goed werk."hij gooide de man een muntstuk toe. Die informatie kan nog wel eens van pas komen, dacht hij.

De dieven hadden zich verzameld voor een spoed vergadering, in een geheime ruimte in hun geheime schuilplaats. Ze werden alleen bijeengeroepen als er een plan gemaakt was. Bakura vertrouwde niet iedereen van de groep, maar er is eens gezegd dat een oneerlijke man oneerlijke mensen beter kan vertrouwen dan eerlijke mensen. Omdat ze beiden hetzelfde denken. Het was een hoge grot met een tafel en een paar stoelen erin. De ruimte was zo groot dat er ongeveer 100 man binnen konden. Maar goed de vergadering. Bij deze vergadering waren er maar enkele genodigden. 5 man was aanwezig, Bakura inbegrepen.

"Oké mannen, ik heb nodig:

- een touw, daar zorgt Abdull voor.

- een lap met verdovend spul, daar heb ik Shamaaj voor nodig.

- een mes, heb ik zelf.

- een vluchtkar die niet te veel opvalt, Malik regel jij wat? Niet te opvallend graag. En zeker geen koninklijk rijtuig meer!

Marik jij gaat met mij mee en Malik jij zit in de vlucht wagen.

De rest maakt een kamer klaar voor de healer."

De rest van de dieven verliet de kamer.

"Marik en Malik, dit is mijn plan………."Fluisterend vertelde hij het plan.

"Bakura"zei Malik.

"Ja"antwoordde hij nonchalant.

"Ben je gestoord of zo dat kunnen we niet doen denk aan de risico's!"zei Malik

"Denk je nou echt dat het gaat lukken?"vroeg Marik.

"Het gaat lukken, mijn plan is niet waterdicht, maar daar moeten jullie voor zorgen."

De twee legden zich er maar bij neer.


	4. Chapter 4

De kidnapping

In het paleis…

En vermoeide zucht klonk door de gangen, gevolgd door een zachte plof. Ryou lag languit op haar bed. Wat was ze moe, het was ook zo'n lange dag geweest. S'morgens 5 uur op dan 3 uur kruiden plukken. Naar de markt om andere ingrediënten te verzamelen. En daarna zonder pauze 5 uur achter elkaar in de ziekenboeg. Het was uitputtend werk. Er leek geen eind te komen aan de stroom van zieken en gewonden. Ze had natuurlijk haar helpers, zoals iedere heler, maar als je de gave niet bezat, kon je weinig werk van haar uit handen nemen. En Ryou was de enige, zover zij wist, die de gave bezat. Dus niemand kon de druk verminderen. Alleen op de werkvrije dagen was het minder druk, minder werkongevallen. Dan sliep ze dan ook vaak de hele dag, of zocht ze ingrediënten, niet iedereen kon tenslotte geholpen worden met haar gave. Dan zou ze te veel van haar energie kwijtraken aan helen en haast niets meer overhebben om te leven. Alleen de kritieke patiënten kregen blauwe vonken, de rest behandelde ze met zalf van helende kruiden.

Gelukkig kon ze iedereen helpen en waren er geen mensen die te laat binnen stapten. Ze hadden geen sterfgeval gehad in weken. Ryou's hoofd zakte langzaam dieper in de kussens. Tien minuutjes pauze dacht ze blij.

Wat is het toch fijn om even rust te hebben in dit drukke bestaan, dacht Ryoiu.

Op dat moment werd de stilte verbroken.

Versnelde voetstappen waren te horen op de gang.

Een dienstmeisje kwam de kamer in gevlogen, schrik op haar gezicht. Dat bijna net zo rood was als haar hoofddoek, van het rennen.

"Ryou , noodgeval in de ziekenboeg. Kom snel!"

Met die woorden rende ze terug naar de ziekenboeg, Ryou volgde haar snel.

Hopelijk zou er niemand in haar handen sterven vandaag. Ze zou alles doen om dat te kunnen voorkomen.

Ze gooide de deuren van de ziekenboeg open. Een jongen was over de andere gebogen, hij leek in paniek.

"Wat is er gebeurd?", vroeg ze met een commanderende stem."

"Ik vond hem zo, hij moet in elkaar geslagen zijn door een van de straatbendes?", antwoordde de blonde joongen. Ze duwde hem opzij zodat ze de wond kon inspecteren. Een heel lange diepe snee liep over zijn borst en arm. Hij had moeite met ademhalen en zijn witte haar bedekte zijn nu veel te witte gezicht.

Deze jongen, die rond haar leeftijd was, had al veel bloed verloren. Ryou wist gelukkig het enige middel dat hem kon redden. Haar gave… Meteen legde ze haar handen op de wond.

Blauwe vonken sprongen over en de wond sloot zich in een blauwe gloed. Kleur kwam weer op zijn wangen en zijn ademhaling was weer gelijkmatig. Het had niet veel gescheeld dacht Ryou. Gelukkig…

Duisternis begon zich te vormen aan de randen van haar zicht. De hele wereld draaide en werd wazig. De jongen werd wakker. Maar Ryou moest zich daarentegen vasthouden aan het bed om niet letterlijk op hem te vallen. De andere jongen met het lange blonde haar ving haar op. Toen was alles zwart.

A/n: Dit is echt vers van de pers, (als er fouten in staan mail me). Mijn computer is gecrasht en nu moet ik dit verhaal weer helemaal opnieuw gaan zitten schrijven. (Ik weet al hoe het af gaat lopen.)


	5. Chapter 5

De stadspoorten

Mariku zat al te wachten in de vluchtwagen. Waarom duurde dit toch zo lang? Vroeg hij zich af. Hij wilde echt weer terug de woestijn in. Het was hier veel te druk, de marktplaats was helemaal vol gepakt met mensen. Waarom hadden ze juist vandaag gekozen om een genezeres te kidnappen. Normaal zouden hij en Bakura in de menigte aan het zoeken zijn voor rijke gasten. En zouden ze zoveel mogelijk stelen, en voor het geld kleding en voedsel kopen. Maar deze missie ging nu eenmaal voor. Hij zat te wachten bij de uitgang van het paleis. Marik en Bakura zouden er nu elk moment aan kunnen komen. Het was veel drukker op de wegen dan normaal.

Er was een groot festival aan de gang. Kooplieden uit alle hoeken van het land waren op dit moment in de hoofdstad. Hij zuchtte en plukt aan een draadje van zijn jutten kleding. Het was eigenlijk niet meer dan een grote bruine zak met gaten. Maar ja het was wel opgevallen als hij in deze vluchtwagen deftige kleding droeg. Hij had een oude koopmanswagen gekocht voor 1 zilverstuk. De zijkanten waren bedekt met oude lakens. Zodat het een hut op wielen leek. In die hut lagen 10 zakken hooi. Nee hij was niet opvallend. Zucht.

A daar kwamen ze al aan. Malik droeg een meid over zijn schouder en trok een nogal verwarde Bakura achter zich aan. Mariku liep snel op hun af. "Bakura is alles goed?" vroeg hij bezorgd. Bakura zag er niet zo goed uit, druppels zweet rolden over zijn gezicht. Hij hijgde van inspanning toen Mariku hem in de wagen hielp. Bezorgde ogen keken naar Bakura de bovenkant van zijn jas was roder dan normaal.

" Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg hij, Malik brak uit in tranen. Verstopte zijn gezicht in Mariku's shirt.

" Ze had te weinig energie om me helemaal te genezen." Pufte Bakura hij leunde achterover in de wagen. De genezeres lag naast hem.

" Genezen van wat?" Vroeg Mariku.

" We hadden nooit naar binnen gemogen als het niet ernstig was. Ik fokte Malik op en hij stak me in mijn schouder zoals geplant."

"Maar je had wel dood kunnen gaan. Kijk naar Malik hij is helemaal overstuur. Kon dit echt niet anders?" Mariku was boos op Bakura. Hoe had hij dit zover kunnen laten komen? Van dit deel van het plan had hij nog nooit gehoord.

"Het moest en er is niets fout gegaan. Dus rijd nu maar verder, we liggen achter op schema." Mokte Bakura hij stond op nu al vaster op zijn benen ging voorop de wagen zitten en nam de teugels in handen.

" Gaan jullie je nu maar om kleden, we zullen afleiding nodig hebben bij de stadspoorten."

Met een zucht stonden Malik en Mariku op. En gingen achter in de wagen. Verplaatsten de genezers zolang op Bakura's schoot en zochten de kleren op die ze dadelijk nodig zouden hebben.

Bakura zuchtte toen ze Ryou op zijn schoot legden. Het is het waard dacht hij. Zo'n schoonheid zo'n schat zou de farao zeker missen. Hij zou er zeker geen spijt van hebben dat hij haar had gekidnapt, mensen wat was ze mooi. Hij staarde gefascineerd naar haar haar dat bij iedere hobbel in de weg op-en-neer golfde.

"Bakura, waarom moet ik dit nu ook doen, Malik is zo veel vrouwelijker dan ik." hoorde hij Mariku klagen.

In de wagen waren 2 beeldschone 'dames' zich aan het omkleden.

" Ik dacht dat je daar van hielt, toch Mariku." Antwoordde Malik terwijl hij secuur de lippenstift op zijn lippen smeerde.

" Als jij daar toch zo overdenkt, misschien kunnen we, je weet wel-"

" Dames op u plaatsen, de stadspoorten zijn inzicht." Fluisterde Bakura naar achter.

" Oké we doen het als je ook maar waagt dit als backmail te gebruiken, kun je beter alvast over je laatste wensen gaan denken Bakura." Fluisterde Mariku terwijl hij samen met Malik uit de wagen sloop. Hij moest het toegeven Malik zag er geweldig uit in een minirok.

Malik liep zelf verzekerd naar Wachter nummer 1.

" Meneer de wachter zou u mij en mijn wagen de poort uit laten gaan.?" Marik sperde zijn ogen wijd open, zo onschuldig mogelijk. Zijn mascara vergrote het effect alleen maar. Marik stapte op hem af, lichamen nog maar centimeters verwijderd van elkaar.

"N-nou." Stotterde de wachter toen hij Malik over zijn lippen zag likken.

" Het spijt me dat ik hier niet langer kan blijven, maar ik moet terug naar mijn familie in de woestijn." Fluisterde Malik in zijn oor.

Hij werd nog roder. "Nattuuurljijk memmevrouw." Stotterde de wachter.

" Dankje wel." fluisterde Malik en stapte weg, liep naar de wagen en gaf hem nog 1 knipoog voor hij in de wagen verdween.

Marriku had het echter moeilijker. Hij stapte op de wachter af.

" Ik weet dat het na sluitingstijd is maar ik en mijn wagen zou den nog door de poort willen." Fluisterde hij terwijl hij dichterbij stapte. Hij streek door zijn haar. Deze wachter werd nog niet rood.

Mariku stapte nog een stapje dichterbij. De wachter gleed zijn armen om 'haar' lichaam heen. Ik wil er wel iets voor terug fluisterde de wachter in zijn oor. Mariku voelde zich een beetje bedreigd, maar kwam al snel met een logische oplossing.

Hij smakte zijn gelippenstiffte lippen tegen die van de wachter en gaf hem de kus van zijn leven. De wachter voelde zich zwak in zijn knieën worden en hielt 'haar' niet meer zo stevig vast. 'Ze' eindigde de kus en voordat de wachter weer gevoel in zijn benen had waren 'zij' en de wagen al in het woestijnlandschap verdwenen.

---

Bakura grinnikte toen hij zijn maten bezig zag met de wachters, ze waren hier gewoon zo goed in, dacht hij. Hij zette zijn wagen alvast buiten de poort zonder opgemerkt te worden door de wachters die het op de een of andere manier het nu te druk hadden. Malik en Mariku kwamen al terug naar de wagen, hun taak was volbracht. Samen zaten ze op de voorkant van de wagen.

"Hmm ik vond het eigenlijk niet eens zo erg." Zei Mariku tegen Malik.

" Ik vond het eigenlijk best leuk." Fluisterde Malik in Mariku's oor.

Mariku rilde van genot en sloeg zijn armen om Malik. Samen slopen ze naar de achterkant van de wagen.

"Geweldig nu zijn ze aan het flirten." Zuchtte Bakura. Nu heb ik het ook niet zo slecht dacht hij terwijl hij naar de schoonheid in zijn armen keek. De koude nacht deed haar rillen en ze kroop dieper weg in zijn shirt. Helemaal niet zo slecht.


	6. Chapter 6

In het ochtendgloren

In het paleis was alles nog rustig, voor de zon op kwam. De gong ging en alle mensen werden wakker. Het paleis bruiste van bezigheid. In de keuken werd het ontbijt bereidt, in de slaapkamers kleren aangetrokken. En in de koninklijke slaapvertrekken werden de farao en zijn toekomstige koningin wakker in een bed.

"Prinses Yugi ik dacht dat jij in je eigen kamer hoort te slapen, we zijn tenslotte nog niet getrouwd." Zei Yami terwijl hij haar een kusje op de neus gaf.

"Sorry Yami, ik had een nachtmerrie en kon Ryou nergens vinden." Zei ze met grote ogen.

Wat een onschuld dacht Yami hij kroop dichter tegen haar aan.

"Mij hoor je nog niet klagen." Fluisterde hij glimlachend.

343434343434343434343434343434343

De zon kwam op. De ezel voor de wagen had de hele nacht gelopen door de woestijn. Hij had dorst, was moe, maar wist dat hij er bijna was. Hij kende deze wegen al op zijn duimpje. Dat krijg je met een heel leven op en af rijden van stad naar oase van oase naar stad. Voorop de wagen zat Bakura, de teugels los in zijn handen. In zijn armen lag Ryou en ergens in de nacht was ook Bakura in slaap gevallen leunend tegen de planken van de wagen. Achterin lagen Mariku en Marik in een soort gelijke positie. De ezel sjokte voort, hij wist de weg zo goed. Nog even en dan zouden er vonder die onopvallende rotsen groene struiken op doen.

De eerste die uit zijn dromen ontsnapte was Mariku. Zachtjes streelde hij het haar van Marik die in zijn armen lag. "Goedemorgen zonnestraal." Fluisterde hij in Mariks oor. Marik rekte zich uit. "Goed geslapen, Mariku?" vroeg hij terwijl hij zijn ogen opendeed.

"Beter dan ooit, als ik maar bij jou ben."

"Is het niet een beetje te vroeg om nu al zo te beginnen." zei Marik terwijl hij op stond.

"Beter te vroeg dan te laat." Antwoordde Mariku terwijl hij zich uitrekte.

Maar Marik schonk hem geen aandacht meer. Hij riep naar de voorkant van de wagen. "Bakura, zijn we er al bijna?"

Wanneer hij geen antwoord kreeg stak hij zijn hoofd om het doek dat de voorkant met de achterkant gescheiden hielt. "O jeese." Fluisterde hij. Nog nooit had hij Bakura zo zien slapen, hij zag er zo, schattig uit. Mariku keek ook, natuurlijk had hij Bakura wel eens zen slapen maar zo, rustig en kalm...

Marik dacht dat ze hem maar wakker moesten maken, het was niet verstandig dat een slapende de teugels van het voertuig vast had. Hij schudde Bakura's schouder. "Bakura, wakker worden."

De dievenkoning mompelde iets en kroop dichter tegen Ryou aan. Marik zuchtte." Bakura!."

Geen reactie, je zou verwachten dat een dievenkoning altijd op wacht zat, maar deze nu toevallig niet. "Mariku, help eens even." Mariku zuchtte. "Laat hem toch, gister was al zo'n vermoeiende dag." Marik zuchtte en haalde voorzichtig de teugels uit Bakura's handen. Mariku pakte het stelletje op en dumpte ze op een hoop oude dekens achterin. Bakura gaf geen krimp en Ryou kroop dichterbij hem ook nog slapend.

Marik keek naar de weg. " Goed werk ezeltje, we zijn er bijna, ken je het hier zo goed of werd je geleid door de hersengolven van een slapende dievenkoning?" Hij gniffelde, de dievenkoning kennende zou hij pas tegen het middaguur wakker worden.

67676767667676767676767676767

In het dievendorp

In een 'verlaten' oase, onder de bron lagen geheime gangen. Hier woonde de dievenkoning, zelfs zijn medeplichtigen wisten hier niets van af. Het was een veilige schuilplaats. Dit was zijn Zahire, zijn plaats, hij deelde het zelfs niet met Mariku en Malik. Hier zou hij haar heen brengen, veilig tussen muur en water. Onvindbaar en toch daar.

Bakura kwam aan in het dievendorp, begroet door zijn mede dieven. Ryou had de schrik van haar leven gekregen toen ze die middag wakker was geworden in de armen van de dievenkoning. Maar al snel werd ze kalmer toen ze hoorde dat ze haar niet gingen vermoorden. Ze was wel even boos geworden op Bakura toen ze hoorde dat de hele kidnapping zijn plan was geweest, maar kon niet meer boos op hem zijn toen ze zag hoe hij zijn schouder greep terwijl hij uit de wagen sprong. Ze had geen tijd om er naar te vragen, ze waren op de plaats van bestemming aangekomen.

Die avond was er een groot feest. Midden op een eiland in het midden van een meer hadden ze een groot vuur gemaakt. Dat de zitplaatsen om het meertje huldigde in een gele gloed.

"Alimali mo halimaliea hirie. Maribosam trienbosam aiailie." De muziek en zangers zongen een lied en de troms waren tot in de verte te horen. Maar werden niet door de buitenwereld gezien of gehoord. De muren rond de valei beschermden het tegen indringers en ontdekking.

"Wil je dansen"

Die vraag kam toch wat onverwacht. Vond Ryou. Zo snel moet ik hem accepteren hij heeft me hier tegen mijn wil heen gehaald en nu verwacht hij dat ik nog met hem ga dansen ook.

"Hallooooo" Hij zwaaide een hand voor haar ogen. " Alles goed genezeressetje?"

Ze duwde zijn hand weg. "Noem me niet zo, en nee ik wil niet met je dansen."

Bakura keek een beetje sip. "Hoe moet ik je dan noemen genezeressetje?"

"Ik heb ook een naam weetje, ik heet Ryou, RYOU, en iedereen die me anders noemt mag voortaan zijn eigen wonden likken." ze draaide haar hoofd weg.

"Ryouuuu, wil je met me dansen, alstjeblieffft." Hij keek haar aan. "Anders roep ik Malik en dan zal hij je de hele avond over de vloer slepen."

"Dat meen je niet." Zei Ryou maar ze stond toch op, met tegenzin gaf ze hem een hand en ze liepen naar het vuur. Ze wist dat Malik alles zou doen wat Bakura maar vraagde, ook al was het een meisje de hele avond over de vloer slepen.

Nou als het toch moest van Bakura kon ze er maar beter van genieten. Wat moest ze anders ontsnappen was onmogelijk, ze was midden in de woestijn. Met een nieuwe vast beraden blik wierp ze Bakura een blik. Handen vast draaiden hun voeten in het zand, De trommels leiden hun de stemmen maakten een ritme. Gevangen in de dans en toch zo ontzettend vrij voelden ze zich. Terwijl hun voeten armen los en vast raakten van elkaar. Het ritme ging steeds sneller de grote finale, ze waren de enige naast het vuur de anderen waren gaan zitten om mee te zingen en het paar te bewonderen. Ryou liet zich vallen, Bakura ving haar op. Het ritme ging zo sterk door. Ze vielen in elkaars armen. Het was doodstil een fluit begon te spelen en het feest ging door.

Bakura en Ryou gingen naar de kant van het vuur, hard ademend en moe.

"He is lang geleden dat ik zo'n plezier in dansen heb gehad." Zei Ryou terwijl ze zich in het zand liet vallen. Bakura plofte naast haar neer.

"Jij bent anders ook geen slechte danseres." Hij keek haar bewonderend aan. Ogen op elkaar gericht. Toen weken ze snel hun blikken van elkaar. Ryou bloosde, "Jij bent anders ook geen slechte danser." Ze keek weer op. Zo mooi dacht Bakura toen hij de blos op haar wangen zag.

Zo stoer dacht Ryou , haar situatie was wel eens slechter geweest. Ze zat hier met een stoere man naast het kampvuur zijn aandacht was gericht op haar. Ze hadden net samen gedanst. Niet slecht, helemaal niet slecht. Dacht ze terwijl ze naar boven naar de hemel keek. Het vuur spatte vonkjes naar de hemel.

3345635656q145726758

A/N: Zo dat was het weer, het is een lange tijd geleden dat ik geupdate heb, dus heb ik maar een extra lange chapter getypt, hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden. Read and Review


End file.
